


Eyes Always on You

by UFO_Spotter26



Series: Always on My Mind [2]
Category: Tiny Meat Gang (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Cody Ko, F/F, Frottage, Hand Jobs, M/M, Making Out, Photographs, Recreational Drug Use, Top Noel Miller, Two high guys playing with lipstick, dog sitting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:40:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22481965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UFO_Spotter26/pseuds/UFO_Spotter26
Summary: Aleena and Kelsey get the boys to dog sit and watch plants while they go on their honeymoon.
Relationships: Aleena (Tiny Meat Gang)/Kelsey Kreppel, Cody Ko/Noel Miller
Series: Always on My Mind [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1683502
Comments: 2
Kudos: 76





	Eyes Always on You

**Author's Note:**

> I was gonna post this on Valentine's Day but I didn't wanna wait that long.

"Alright, now listen," Kelsey says, "you guys can stay here and use our stuff but remember why you're here. Water our plants and feed the dogs, make sure they don't poop every where."

"Don't worry, we'll do it," Cody says. 

"Have we ever let you down, Kels," Noel asks. 

"Many," Aleena chimes in, "once even physically, remember? When she broke her leg."

"That was an accident," Cody explains, "we were seven and the roof was extremely slippery!"

"Yeah, and we didn't have upper body strength then," Noel points out. 

" _Then_ implies you have upper body strength now," Aleena mumbles, grabbing her jacket.

"We do," they both say, looking offended. 

"Aww, of course you do," Kelsey says walking over and hugging them, "you're both very strong. There's beer in the fridge, snacks, and I left some money for food."

"Thank you, Kelsey," Cody smiles. 

"Glad to see one of you still cares about us," Noel says looking to Aleena.

Aleena turns around, eyes wide, "I don't care? Are you kidding me, you two will sneeze once and whine on the phone for me and Kelsey to come down and take care of you."

"We don't whine," Noel says. 

Aleena fakes a cough and mimics Noel's voice by making hers deeper, "can you guys bring me some medicine? I'm so sick I don't think I can get out of bed right now _._ "

And Kelsey smiles, "then of course I get a call from Cody asking for the same thing." 

"And then we get sick _every time_ ," Aleena says, "and who takes care of us? Not you guys. Oh my god, and I can't even begin to explain how embarrassed I feel going into the store and buying the cough drops for kids because you can't handle the strong ones that actually work." 

"They taste bad," Cody tells her, "they're not good!"

"And then your fucking gummies because you can't take melatonin tablets like an adult," Aleena sighs. 

"The tablets make my mouth taste weird," Noel says, eyebrows coming together in frustration.

"The chewy ones are better for his teeth," Cody defends. 

"You're upsetting the boys," Kelsey says, before patting their backs. 

She rolls her eyes and watches Kelsey pick up her bag, "they're not boys. They're grown men that _you_ baby too much. Cody, Noel, there's regular gummies in the kitchen, I bought you guys some juice boxes, and your melatonin gummies are in the medicine cabinet. You can sleep in our bed."

"If you shower first," Aleena quickly adds before looking at the two of them, "and even though you're both annoying I love you guys." 

"Aww," they smile heading over to her. 

"Don't hug me, do not hug-"

Their arms come around her and she sighs while Kelsey snaps a picture, "alright, we've got to get going." 

"Enjoy your honeymoon," they say letting go of her. 

"Bring us back something cool," Noel says. 

"Stay safe," Cody tells them. 

Kelsey puts an arm around Aleena and they walk out the door. Once Cody and Noel are alone they sit on the couch bored. It's silent while Noel's petting Ollie and Cody's got Chili on his lap. They stay like this for a minute until Cody turns to him, "so, what do you wanna do?"

"I don't know, dude, what do you wanna do?"

"I don't know, dude."

"Wanna get high and watch a scary movie?"

"That sounds like a terrible idea for me," he frowns. 

"Wanna get high and watch some cartoons?" 

He shrugs, "I don't really smoke but, yeah, okay."

They get up and the dogs go to their beds and lay down while they head to the bedroom. Noel goes through a jewelry box while Cody looks around the room at the pictures of the girls up on the wall. He smiles when he sees the wedding picture, Aleena and Kelsey in similar white pants. Kelsey's in a white top that ties behind her neck and comes down just above her stomach while Aleena's in a sleeveless top that comes down just above her pants with a sheer chiffon jacket on top. Cody and Noel were standing on opposite sides smiling at them while watching them raising each other's veil up. He looks to another picture, the two of them kissing and showing off their rings. The last time he'd seen the pictures was just after the wedding when he was hungover. He looks to another one with Cody and Noel picking up Kelsey and Aleena like princesses while they all smiled at the camera. 

"Dude, found it," Noel says, "what are you doing?" 

"Looking at the wedding photo, you remember this one," he smiles seeing them both in suits back to back holding plastic guns with flowers stuffed in them.

Noel smiles, "that wedding was fucking dope, the music play list? Fucking incredible."

"Surprised they trusted Spock enough to DJ."

"Half classy and half nasty, just like the girls," he says, handing him a large gummy inside a package.

"The fuck is this," he asks, looking down at the half blue and half red smiley face gummy.

"It's an edible. Spock gave it to them as a wedding present."

"I don't know," he says, "do you think it's okay if we take it?" 

"Obviously, we know Spock can definitely get another one, we'll just half it and replace it tomorrow or something."

"How much should we take each," he asks. 

"Half," he nods, "it's for two people to share."

"Okay, should we get food and stuff?" 

"Yeah," he nods.

They head into the kitchen and Noel opens the package. Cody watches him put it on the cutting board and use a long thin blade to slice it perfectly in half. He holds up each half of the smiley face, "which one do you want? Red or blue?"

"Um," he starts, looking between them, "blue." 

He places the blue half in his hand and Cody holds it up with Noel. Noel smiles, tapping it to his, "let's do this." 

They take it together, Cody chewing it for a second. Noel's face scrunches up, "this tastes like fuckin' cough medicine." 

"This one tastes fine," Cody says, finally swallowing it.

"Well, you get the snacks, I'll get the drinks," Noel tells him. 

He nods and Cody goes through the cabinets, picking out different things from the cabinet. Noel's got two two liters in his hand and two bottles of water. They head to the couch, sitting everything down. Noel scrolls through shows for a minute unsure of what he wants to watch and Cody just waits patiently. After a few minute he stands up and walks around the living room, picking up a photo album before sitting back on the couch. When he sits down he's cracking open the book and looking through the photos. They were all of them as kids, Cody and Noel pushing Kelsey around in a wheelchair in the hospital.

"Remember when Kelsey broke her leg and she couldn't figure out how to use crutches?" 

"Yeah, I remember, we had to wheel her around everywhere and hold onto her while she hopped around. Fucked up my shoulders carrying both of our backpacks. Can't forget that."

He smiles turning the pages and watching them smiling in a tree house Noel's dad had built them. Kelsey and Aleena in the corner putting beads in each others hair while Cody and Noel were coloring on the floor. He smiles looking at the drawings, he was drawing Noel while Noel drew him. He wonders if the pictures are still in the tree house. He flips through seeing Kelsey and Aleena wearing black suits with tall top hats while Cody and Noel were dressed up in pink and purple frilly dresses and flower crowns. He smiles and turns to Noel, "do you remember that wedding we went to as kids? The weird one with those giant teacups."

"The one where we decided to switch clothes? Yeah, I remember, Aleena's underwear kept giving me a wedgie." 

"Yeah," he laughs, "I had to keep pulling Kelsey's down because they were too tight around my ass." 

"Kelsey told me a while back that she actually liked your underwear better than hers, she said she didn't get a wedgie once during that whole wedding."

He flips the page looking at them all dressed up for eight grade prom. Kelsey in a shimmery silver dress and Aleena in a matching gold one, their hair done up similarly with gems glued into their curls. Kelsey stood behind Cody, her heels making her almost the same height while Aleena was behind Noel, matching his height perfectly in her shoes. The girls had their arms wrapped around the boys' stomachs in the reverse prom pose. He looks through each one smiling at the dumb poses they thought they looked so cool in. 

"Eighth grade prom was kinda fun. Our haircuts were gross though."

"I remember, you looked like you were gonna complain to the manager at any moment of every day for like a whole year."

He nods and flips through to where Kelsey and Aleena were dating, the two by each others side in almost every picture. He looks at the way they look at each other and can't help but want someone to look at him like that. The girls were in their bathing suits and sunglasses, hair pulled up and sunbathing beside each other while Cody was in his trunks, smiling at the camera. He looks to Noel who's looking at him and smiling fondly. He flips the page to the fourth of July, Kelsey and Aleena in shorts and red and blue tops with fireworks painted on their cheeks. He looks to himself seeing beads around his neck, and face looking sunburnt with stars painted on his cheeks, a pained smile as he looks to the camera. Noel standing beside him, same painted cheeks but his eyes were on him.

He looks over to Noel, seeing him still scrolling through shows. Cody looks back to the album, flipping it to Halloween. Kelsey was dressed up as Dorothy while Aleena was dressed up as Glinda, arms around Kelsey and head resting on her shoulders. Cody was sat beside Noel at a picnic table. Cody dressed up as the blue power ranger while Noel was dressed up as the red power ranger. Cody was beaming at the camera with tired eyes while Noel was looking at Cody again. He flips it to Christmas, Kelsey and Aleena sat on the couch, Kelsey in a green sweater, the word Naughty written in red across the chest while Aleena was sat under her, red sweater with the word Nice written in green across the chest. Their legs were tangled together while Cody and Noel sat close by. Cody's got a mouthful of cake while he smiles, icing around his mouth in a black sweater with a snowman, a headband with reindeer antlers atop his head. He looks to Noel wearing a white and light blue sweater covered in snowflakes with his name written across it, a Santa hat on his head and his cakey smile for the camera while his eyes were on Cody. 

He looks back through the pictures noticing that every time the picture is taken Noel's always got his eyes on him instead of the camera. His body feels a little strange and he turns to Noel, who's rubbing the couch in a trance, "um, Noel? I feel _weird._ "

He's hyper aware of his clothes touching his skin and when he touches his shirt it's soft. _Really_ soft. He looks over at Noel and his eyes go to his exposed neck, it looks soft. He wonders how it would feel against his lips and soon Noel's looking over at him, reaching out. His fingers touch his face and they feel _good._ They feel _soft._ He smiles and closes his eyes, "dude, this is gonna sound weird but your hands feel so good right now."

"I don't think that was a weed gummy," Noel says. 

And soon he feels breath against his mouth and when he opens his eyes Noel's closer. Cody's eyes go to Noel's eyes before dropping to his lips. They looked nice, like they'd be soft and gentle if he needed them to be, but could be rough if he liked it like that. He looks back to Noel's eyes, his pupils dilated to the size of saucers just looking at him like he's starving for him. Cody drops the photo album and closes the gap. Noel's mouth is soft against his and his fingers feel like they're electric when they slip just under the hem of his shirt. He moves into Noel's lap and cups his face. Noel, moans against his mouth as Cody speaks, "your hands feel so good."

"Your mouth feels good." 

They kiss deeper and soon Cody moves to kiss his throat, the skin of his neck feeling warm and soft against his lips. Noel moans, hands going down to grab Cody's ass through his jeans, "fuck, your jeans feel nice too."

Cody pulls back, the realization of what they were doing sort of setting in. He was making out with Noel. When Cody looks at him Noel's pulling him back in and kissing at his neck, teeth grazing his skin while he sucks hickeys onto his collarbone. His eyes roll back for a second before he's closing his eyes, brows coming together when he moans at the feeling. He moves his hips forward and when their jeans rub together Cody's gasping and stopping their movements. He pulls back, Noel's lips look swollen and his eyes are looking over his face before going to meet his eyes. He pulls Cody's hips back and forth again leaning in. Cody pants against his mouth before he's holding a hand out to Noel's chest and stopping him, "um... I gotta piss." 

He gets off Noel and leaves him there before heading to the master bathroom. Once he's in there he closes the door and holds onto the sink. He takes slow breaths and turns on the water, splashing a little in his face before toweling it off and turning off the faucet. He looks at his reflection for a while before looking for a wash cloth to wet and put on his forehead. He opens the cabinet above the toilet and sees q-tips, tooth paste, perfumes, and some make up. He's about to close it when he sees a tube of lipstick brand new and unopened. He curiously takes it out and rips the plastic off.

When he opens it he twists the bottom and watches the red color swirl up. He remembers when Kelsey and Aleena had drunkenly did their make up and he remembers thinking it looked nice. He looks at the red color and couldn't picture Kelsey or Aleena wearing it, it was too bright. It was a loud color and, if he was honest, a little slutty. He looks at himself in the mirror and to the lipstick before leaning in close to the mirror and opening his mouth. He takes the stick carefully drawing it across his lips until they're red. He smiles when he's finished, impressed he could do it as perfectly as he did as high as he was. The door opens and he stands up, turning to Noel who looks to Cody's hand and to his lips. Noel smiles and presses his lips together out for him while he puts his hands on Cody's hips. Cody's giggling as he carefully cups Noel's cheek.

He tries to keep him still and Noel keeps smiling at the feeling of the lipstick on his skin. Cody's mouth falls open as he tries to concentrate, making Noel laugh. Cody shushes him and Noel closes his mouth. Cody carefully draws on the other man's face getting it as perfect as he can. Noel looks to the mirror smiling at his reflection and when Cody looks at him in the glass he's making a kissy face at him. Cody laughs and moves to his neck, kissing it and leaving lipstick stains on his skin and the collar of his shirt. Noel lets out a breath and pulls him closer.

Cody pulls back from his neck and the other man's mouth is back on his. He puts his arms around his neck, closing the lipstick and setting it behind him before he lets himself get picked up and set on the counter. He can feel the red color smearing and when Noel touches his hips his legs open. Noel's pressed against him, hips rolling against his while his hands feel him up. Cody pulls him closer and Noel's sliding his hands under his shirt, "I like the way this feels. I like the way you feel, Cody." 

"Undo your pants." 

Noel listens to him and suddenly it's a race to see who can get their jeans undone faster. Once their pants are undone Cody's pushing his off until they're in the floor. Before Noel can do the same Cody's grabbing his hips and pulling him in close, slipping his hand down the front of his underwear. Noel's mouth opens when Cody's thumbing over the head of his cock, "fuck!"

"Is this okay?"

"Fuck yeah," he says, letting out a breath of laughter.

Noel reaches for Cody's underwear, pulling it down until his dick is free. Once he's close Noel's pressing his cock against his and wrapping a hand around them, "is this okay?"

Cody nods and relaxes back, laying his hands flat on the counter while Noel's forehead rests against his. He opens his mouth to breathe and Noel takes advantage of that moment and rolls his tongue over Cody's. He laughs at the feeling and soon his mouth is back on his. Their cocks are leaking and Cody likes that it makes Noel's hands feel even better. He pump them together and occasionally thrusts his hips to move his dick against his. Cody moans and reaches up to wrap his arms around his neck, "more." 

Noel's humming against his lips and Cody speaks up again, "more, I want more." 

He takes Cody off the counter and turns him around, pulling the underwear around his hips down. He's got one hand around Cody's cock and the other around his own. He rubs his against Cody's ass, dragging it between his cheeks. Cody moans and reaches up, letting his arm fall back around Noel's neck while he holds onto the sink with the other. He moans when Noel's mouth goes to his neck, "your ass feels so good. So fucking soft." 

Cody takes his shirt off when he gets too hot and Noel drags his mouth down the back of Cody's neck while his arm falls back around him. His cock is positioned at his hole, tip circling it while he moans, "fuck!"

Noel's hand leaves his own cock and goes to the cabinet pulling out a tube with a smile, "look what they've got." 

Cody looks at it reading over the front. _'Water based lubricant.'_ He opens the container and pours some onto Cody's cock, Noel's hand using it to cover him completely. His mouth is back on his neck moving closer to his ear, "wanna be inside you, Cody. Can I?" 

Cody finally looks up at him in the mirror, their mouths covered in red while Noel waits patiently for permission. The hand around Cody is still jerking him off and he nods slightly, "yeah, but only a little bit. Don't put it all the way in, okay?" 

He nods, "I wont, I wont."

Noel takes the lube letting it drip down Cody's ass onto his cock. He'd tried fingers on himself a few times, but he'd never used any toys or had another person inside him before. The feeling of the lube dripping down is weird but Cody thinks he likes it. Noel puts the bottle down and goes back to jerking both of them off. He pushes against his hole slightly and it barely goes in. The second it starts to hurt, Cody's hand is grabbing Noel's hair and pulling it hard. He takes the hint and pulls it out and moves slower, dipping in and out of him until he can fit the head inside him without Cody's death grip on his hair. He pulls it out and pushes it back in a few times and Cody's biting his lip and looking back. He watches Noel let go of himself and hold onto his hip while slowly moving in and out, not daring to go in all the way. He finds himself whining and Noel's head goes to his, their lips meeting gently. Cody's smiling and trying to breathe while he kisses him, "you feel good." 

Noel smiles, "yeah, you like that?" 

He nods and sighs when his mouth is going back to his skin. Noel's thumbing over his cock getting him to moan while Cody's hips are pushing back against him and forcing him to go deeper, "ah!" 

"Fuck, Cody," he says, "you're so fucking tight." 

Cody pulls his hair, "slower. Please go slower." 

He does what he says and his hips slow down to a stop, his hand still going. Cody leans back against him and watches them in the mirror, Noel's arm coming around his stomach, chin resting on his shoulder, "you look cute covered in lipstick like that, red's a good color on you."

He smiles, "shut up."

The fingers slide up his ribs and soon Noel's moving again. It's slow, painfully slow, but it doesn't hurt as much as Cody thinks it would if he decides to go faster. He pulls back and moves a little deeper and Cody's mouth falls open. Noel kisses his shoulder, looking at him in the mirror. His brows come up when he moans and his eyes look pleadingly at him and Noel kisses his shoulder longer, "god I think I love seeing you look at me like that."

"You like it," he asks, taking Noel's hand and lacing their fingers.

"Yeah," he says moving just the right way, "I really fucking like it."

"Do you like me," he asks.

"Yeah," he says slowing back down, "yeah, I really think I do."

"Turn me around."

He pulls out and Cody lifts himself onto the counter, spreading his legs and letting Noel push back inside him. It doesn't hurt as much this time but it definitely feels different. Cody lifts his arms up around his neck and Noel's hand wraps back around his cock as he thrusts inside him. Cody's hands go to his hair when his mouth opens, the other man's lips go over to his and muffle the moan that comes from him. He smiles into the kiss and can't help but think of how good Noel's hair feels between his fingers, the way his skin and shirt feels against his thighs, he doesn't want it to stop. Cody wants everything to keep feeling good like this. 

"Noel," he says, and the second the name leaves his mouth the thrusts speed up, "go deeper." 

"Fuck, Cody," he breathes moving down his neck and makes him let out a moan, "I think I've always liked you."

"I think I've always liked you too," he says in his ear, holding onto him like he'd float away if he let go.

He smiles against Cody's skin and he thumbs over his cock getting him to gasp and tug at his hair, "ah!"

He whines when Noel keeps going, and soon a hand goes from his hair to the collar of his shirt, fingers going inside the back of it and pulling while he moves himself closer, "Noel!"

"God I can't wait to hear how you sound when you cum with me inside you."

"I'm going to," he moans and nods, "I'm gonna cum." 

"Yeah? You gonna cum just like this for me?"

"Noel," he moans, nails scraping against his skin while the other hand pulls his hair. 

A moan rips through him as he clenches hard around Noel as he keeps pounding into him and hitting his prostate dead on almost every time. Cody holds on, letting out a breath when Noel finally thrusts all the way inside him and the hot fluid fills him. Noel groans into his shoulder before he finally slows his thrusts down to a stop. A red mouth kisses up Cody's neck gently before he's smiling and leaning in, kissing him briefly.

"Oh my god, what the fuck!?"

They pull from each other, turning to see Aleena in the doorway, covering her eyes and turning away, "what the fuck?!" 

"What is it," Kelsey asks before poking her head into the bathroom, "oh my god!"

Aleena covers Kelsey's eyes and closes her own, "cover yourselves right fucking now!"

Cody grabs a small towel and covers himself as best as he can before Aleena peeks to see if he did as she asked, "what the fuck? We were gone for barely an hour!"

"Jesus Christ, your pupils are huge," Kelsey says, "did you guys take something?"

They're both silent for a minute looking to each other before staring at the two angry women. When they don't answer Aleena's asking them the question with a little more force, "did you fucking take something?" 

"Oh shit, the _gummy_ ," Kelsey says turning to her.

"You _fucking_ idiots," Aleena says, "did you two seriously take that gummy Spock gave us? Why would you take that? Why did you think that would be a good idea to do? Who even fucking knows what's in it by the way?"

"Why'd you even keep that," Kelsey asks, "I thought you threw it out." 

"I thought it might be fun to try on a vacation or anniversary or something, maybe as like a way to have a stress-free weekend or something."

"Jesus, what did it do to your skin," Kelsey says, "wait, is that..."

"Is that my fucking lipstick," Aleena asks, "I _just_ bought that!"

"Why? It's not your color," Noel says. 

And the second he says it Aleena's shaking with anger.

"Just get dressed. And clean that lipstick off yourselves right now," Kelsey says, putting her hands on her hips. 

"When you two come down from that shit I'm gonna kick your asses and then you're gonna clean this entire bathroom and whatever else you two touched while you were here naked and half naked," Aleena points at them. 

"I'm thrilled that you two finally had your little... _Moment._ But I'm not thrilled it happened in _our_ bathroom. Now, I'm going to get you two some water but just know that I am still very, _very_ disappointed in both of you," Kelsey tells them. 

"I'm gonna check on the dogs," Aleena says, "god knows they're probably scarred for life."

The door closes and they're finally alone. Cody sighs, "you know what's weird?"

"Hm?"

"I kind of feel bad instead of worried. Like, Aleena will probably never forget this and definitely kick our asses, but Kelsey went full teacher on us with her basically being like _'I'm not mad, I'm just disappointed.'_ And now I feel bad for disappointing her." 

"She knows that. She's smart like that, _manipulative_ she knows that's the kind of shit that gets under your skin. Makes you feel like being extra nice to her, doing whatever she asks you to do until she's not disappointed anymore."

"I hate it," he says, frowning.

"Me too," he says before reaching up and pushing his hands through the dirty blond hair, getting the other man to smile, "but I like you." 

Cody smiles and reaches up to run his hands through Noel's hair, "I like you too."

"Will you be my Valentine," he asks, cocking a brow, smile playing at his lips.

He pretends to think about it before shrugging, "only if you'll be mine."

He kisses him on the lips softly, resting his forehead against his, "done."

**Author's Note:**

> I kind of wanna fuck around and write them all being friends as kids. But that's just because I really want to write Kelsey and Aleena falling in love.


End file.
